


Faith, Love (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Faith, Love (a 221B)

John left for a medical conference in St Andrews yesterday, and Sherlock invited me over for a drink. My lovely wife just requested I be home at a decent hour.

I arrived at Baker Street as dusk was falling. Mrs Hudson directed me to the roof, where Sherlock had a reprobate tea service: Kübler, water, tumblers, and a fine pair of Romeo y Julieta Clemenceaus.

“You and me and the devil makes three... Bad influence, my friend,” I tutted.

He rolled his eyes. “You and me and the devil makes two, Mike.”

That’s true. Evil isn’t external to humanity.

But the gentle joke I contemplated as he mixed absinthe and water is that God loves Sherlock Holmes. If there’s nuance to “unconditionally,” he’s loved even more desperately than me and the rest of the placid sheep in the fold. Sherlock would be so brassed off.

We were quiet for long minutes as the shadows gathered and the cigar embers pulsed with our breath. I was pleasantly squiffy and already mildly dreading rising for church when he spoke.

“How did you know?”

I waited.

“About John. You brought him that very afternoon.”

I smiled into the night, shrugged. “How could I have?”

He knows of my faith. He snorted. “God, Mike? Moving us like chess pieces? Absurd.”

“Nah. Just laying the board.”


End file.
